1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for driving a display panel such as AC driving type plasma display panel or electroluminescence display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses using a display panel have been put into practical use as a wall-mounted TV. Examples of such display panels are a plasma display panel, and an electroluminescence display panel, or the like in which capacitive light emitting devices are arranged in the form of a matrix.
There, however, is a problem that when pixel data pulses are applied to column electrodes of a display panel such as plasma display panel or electroluminescence display panel having the capacitive light emitting devices, a charge or a discharge is created, due to a parasitic capacitance existing between the column electrodes, by a potential difference occurring between the column electrodes, so that a reactive power is consumed.
When the number of column electrodes is increased to display a high quality television image, the number of pixel data pulses to be applied to the column electrodes also increases in accordance with the increased number of columns. When this occurs, electric power consumption also increases. A driving apparatus, therefore, which can apply the pixel data pulses to the display panel while suppressing the electric power consumption is demanded at present.